The present invention relates to hermetic terminal assembly structure and a method of making the same and particularly to a modified end closure structure for the chamber defining housing of an hermetic terminal assembly, the end closure having an aperture therein to provide for a terminal pin carrying eyelet cooperatively sealed to the end closure along the periphery of the aperture. This patent application constitutes a continuation-in-part of copending patent application Ser No. 06/909300, filed 09/19/86, both applications being assigned to common assignee, Emerson Electric Company, 8000 West Florissant, P. 0. Box 4000, St. Louis, Mo. 63136.
As discussed in the parent application, it is well known in the art to place an apertured cover in a fixture, the fixture further supporting in the cover aperture a terminal pin surrounded by an annular bead of glass or glass sinter extending from the pin to the aperture wall, the loaded fixture being heated to the melting point of the glass to bond the glass to the cover and to the pin. More recently, to reduce space, time and energy requirements and to avoid cumbersome manufacturing techniques, a universal seal has been provided in the form of a pin carrying eyelet which can be readily oriented in either of two positions in sealing relation with the aperture of the cover for efficient and economical assembly and welding.
The present invention provides an improved end closure structure for the chamber defining housing of an hermetic terminal assembly and an improved method of making the same which employs certain features of the parent application in a modified form to even further increase the advantages of reducing space, time, material and energy requirements, avoiding cumbersome manufacturing steps, improving the joining of a pin carrying sealing member such as an eyelet to the cover, and even further increasing both the strength of the jointure and the structural support and assured positioning of the terminal pin relative the cover to which it is assembled. As in the parent application, the present invention provides a structure particularly suited for use with thinner covers, even further contributing to overall size and weight reduction of the hermetic terminal assembly and further increasing overall strength and terminal pin support. The present invention provides a compact, comparatively light and strong assembly structure that also is particularly suited for lithium type batteries.
Various other features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.